Silas
Silas (born Silvana and later known as Silvanus) is an immortal witch who wishes to bend reality to her will. As the inadvertent predecessor of the vampire species, Silas requires blood to stay active. She is the main villain of The Sulez Dynasty. Early Life As revealed in Sacrilege, Mystic Falls Flashbacks Silas is also the main antagonist of these flashbacks. The Sulez Dynasty Season 1 In Pilot, he appears in the form of Meredith's mother Gabriella. In Say Anything, Meredith invites him (thinking he is her mother) to a catch-up dinner. Silas accepts. He later taunts Juliette, promising to hurt Meredith for the sake of it. In All Through The Night, Meredith and Silas have their dinner and Silas leaves satisfied. Later, Juliette informs Meredith that Silas was there and not her mother, leaving Meredith infuriated. In Go, Taryn experiences a vision of Silas destroying the world. In Sacrifice, The Sulez Dynasty Season 2 In Daughter, In Infinite, In Salvation, In Reckoning, The Sulez Dynasty Season 5 In Genesis, In Good News For People Who Like Bad News, In Darkness On The Edge Of Town, In Near Wild Heaven, In Every Breath You Take, In Dark Paradise, Personality Trivia * She is one of five main antagonists of The Sulez Dynasty Season 1, however, he is the overall Big Bad of that season and The Sulez Dynasty Season 2. Sils returns as a supporting villain/anti-hero in The Sulez Dynasty Season 5. * She is the most-appearing recurring antagonist in The Sulez Dynasty. Appearances Episode Count: * 30/40 (TSD) (TSD Season 1) (8/8) * Pilot (flashbacks, male form/as Gabriella Sulez) * Say Anything (flashbacks, male form/ as Gabriella Sulez) * All Through The Night * Sacrilege * The Fallen (flashbacks) * Animal I Have Become (dreams) * Go (vision) * Sacrifice (TSD S2) (5/5) * Daughter * Infinite * Salvation * Darkness Lifts * Reckoning (TSD S3) (1/7) *3x07 Just Like You (alt. reality) (TSD S4) (4/8) *4x05 Regime *4x06 Lost *4x07 Shadows *4x08 Unthinkable (TSD S5) (12/12) * Genesis (possessing Lucien Castle) * Good News For People Who Like Bad News (possessing Lucien Castle) * Darkness On The Edge Of Town (possessing Lucien Castle) * Near Wild Heaven * Every Breath You Take * The Blood Gospel * Final Mistake * Ashes * Games You Play * I Get To Love You * Throne * Dark Paradise (alt. reality) Other Forms 10029.jpg|Silas' Male Guise Screen Shot 2019-09-20 at 6.16.14 PM.png|Silas possessing Lucien's corpse Screen Shot 2019-09-20 at 6.17.07 PM.png|Silas impersonating Meredith's biological mother Category:Antagonists Category:Terrorists Category:Main Antagonists Category:Canonical characters Category:Cult of Silas Category:Higher Beings Category:The Sulez Dynasty Characters Category:The Sulez Dynasty Season 1 Characters Category:Participants in The War in Mystic Falls Category:The Sulez Dynasty Season 1 Antagonists Category:The Sulez Dynasty Season 2 Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Big Bads Category:The Sulez Dynasty Season 5 Characters Category:The Sulez Dynasty Season 2 Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Deists Category:Religious individuals Category:Terrans Category:Fathers Category:Antagonists appearing in 20+ episodes Category:The Sulez Dynasty Main Characters Category:The Sulez Dynasty Season 1 Main Characters Category:The Sulez Dynasty Season 2 Main Characters Category:The Sulez Dynasty Season 5 Main Characters